


Jealousy Sated

by Widowed Archer (thewrittenfae)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Widowed%20Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha come home after a job that's gotten under Clint's skin and he has to claim what's his to settle the jealousy he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Sated

Clint growled softly as he unlocked their penthouse and held the door open for her. They’d barely spoke on the way home, all he’d done was frown, grumble, and snarl.

Natasha moved past him, rolling her eyes a little at his growly nature. She didn’t think it was exactly called for, it was just a mission. “I don’t know why you’re so pissed off,” she murmured as she moved up the stairs to the bedroom. The sway of her hips was an attempt at trying to distract him from his anger some, as was the look over her shoulder. Both moves she knew hit home to a point because his eyes darkened as he moved after her. “It was just a job, Clint.”

Clint moved after her once the door was locked, fingers tugging at his tie on the way up to loosen it and get it off. Their job tonight had been easy enough and in town, go to an elite party and find out what their mark knew. What he hadn’t expected was Natasha to corner their mark in a secluded office and nearly having herself pinned and fucked. Especially since their cover was a married couple. “You pressed against that window wasn’t part of the job,” he answered back darkly. He’d heard it all on the ear piece that linked them so when they worked the party separately they still knew what was going on with the other. Always a precaution should something go wrong.

His eyes watched as her fingers unzipped her dress and she purposefully let it drop just before she hit the bedroom. He couldn’t help the stirrings that the image of her, now in just underwear, jewelry, and a pair of heels did to him. She turned slightly, silhouetted by the single light that had been left on in the bedroom before they’d left, hand on her hip. “I had to find out what he knew. And nothing happened.”

He dipped a little with another all male growled sound and picked her dress up off the floor before he moved to her. “Soft little moans when he pins you say something happened.” He shifted and pressed her against the frame of the door with his body, and he had to admit to himself at least that he liked the way her body arched between the two for a moment.

Her own eyes darkened as her fingers rose and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, brow arched a little as she ignored the intake of breath his pinning her had brought form her throat. “He tried to play with my neck, and we were undercover. I couldn’t exactly break his nose for the move he was trying.” Once his shirt was unbuttoned she slipped from where she was pinned, taking her dress with her so she could hang it up in the closet.

He blinked, stilled as he watched her hang her dress up before he shrugged out of the shirt and moved over to hang his shirt up as well. He didn’t like that by the time he got to the closet she was on her way to the vanity to unpin her curls. Missed her by that much. He kicks off the dress shoes and so they fall where they need to rest on the closet floor and slips out of his pants before he turns to watch her. The calmness that she shows as she meticulously lets her curls tumble down her back just edges something inside him. As does the giant window that looks out at the city. Similar to the window she’d been pinned against earlier, but this one was theirs and a tempered glass so no one could see in, but allowed them to see out.

She watched him in the mirror, fingers fluffing her curls a little once all the pins were out. She’d missed the length when she’d had to cut it and she knew he was happy that the curls were about halfway down her back again. Short hair was easy, but they both liked the long hair just so much more. “You know the rules, we don’t go to bed angry.” Even if it took all night, one of the biggest things that kept them working is that they never left their problems to simmer while they slept. “Besides, you have no reason to be jealous, Clint.” She stood as he came closer, head tilted slightly. “You never have a reason to be jealous.”

He continued to move until her back was against the window before he dipped, nearly kissing her. “I don’t like when I have to listen to you moan for other men,” he murmured as his hand settled on her hip. “And I don’t like listening to you flirt about how you’ve never been fucked against a window overlooking the city.”

Her heart picked up a little, beating faster in her chest as she kept from closing the distance as her eyes darkened. She had admitted that to the man, and it was true. They’d never played against a window before. “Color me curious when he pins me to one and asks. You can’t fault me for telling the truth,” she murmured back as she watched him.

“You’ve never expressed wanting to be,” he countered darkly. God knows he would have if she’d shown an interest. He didn’t give her a chance to argue about the fact that he’d never asked either, his hand gripped her hip and he spun her so her chest pressed against the window. His free hand unhooked her bra and tugged it off her so bare breasts were pushed against the cool glass. “Never told me that you wanted to watch the city with me deep inside you.”

Her back arched against the cool glass, nipples pebbled at both the friction and the chill and she can’t hold in the breathy moan at the dominance and tone that he’s giving. Normally she’d fight back and give him a run for his money, but she also knows that his jealousy is at an edge that he needs her to submit to him a little. Though she takes a little charge in that her ass shifts to press firmly against him, a shiver down her spine at the feel of him hard against her.

He groaned at the feel of her pressed against him, hips shifting some to rock against her ass. His fingers dipped down and slipped into the last piece of fabric she had left. “How do you feel now? Pressed against the glass like you wanted?” He dipped and parted her core, two fingers slipped into her easily because she was already dripping for him. He did know just how to pull her strings when he wanted to. Make her come undone for him, in a way that she never did for anyone else.

Her hips rocked and she moaned, head back on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure which was more torturous at the moment, she rocked her hips forward and his fingers slid deeper into her or her hips rocked back and she could feel how much he wanted to be inside her. “Amazing,” she moaned as her hips found a slow rock between the two feelings, though the slow pace was already driving her crazy. “Need more though.”

He worked her a little faster when she found that pace between him, thumb brushing over her clit as he kissed along her shoulder. “Need more,” he murmured darkly, the jealousy still think in his tone. After a few seconds of working her and receiving a breathy sound for his words he eased his fingers out of her and tugged her underwear down. He lifted her leg a little to step out of them and made sure she was spread wide enough for him. His teeth were sharp on her shoulder as he tugged his boxers down and rubbed himself against the crease of her ass. He smirked at the low sound from her throat, they both knew he wouldn’t dare take her there but he liked that for this brief moment he’d made her think he was in a mood to try. It’s only a moment though before he shifted his hips and sank into her from behind in one fast thrust.

Natasha cried out as her body arched as she went from empty to full in seconds, body pressed more against the window with his thrust. “Cl…Clint,” she moaned as her hips shifted back against him as he started a rough pace. There was something so animalistic about him when he’s mad, but it left her a quivering mess when they settle his anger. There was something a little relaxing emotionally to just let go and submit to him sometimes, to know that he loved and cared for her enough that he felt the need to claim her.

His hand slid from her hip to her belly, hand pushed up a little against it as he moved with low groans against the skin of her shoulder. He didn’t let her bend much, using that slight height he had over her to give him the leverage to thrust into her faster. He also liked that with her standing, her head fell against his shoulder in pleasure, but also how she was pressed more fully against the window; breasts squished, hands using it for purchase, and hips bucking back against him. He can’t help the low growl of words that are murmured against her throat with a nip. “You’re mine.”

Her hand slid down the window a little before it shifted to rest over his as she starts to cry out. She knows she’ll be sore in the morning, but she loved every second of it. She wanted to thread her other hand through his hair but she knew if she drew her hand from the window she’d be pressed even more against it and she liked the ability she had right now to keep pace with his hips. The nip and words though, sent a serious shiver down her spine and pushed her hips to ask for faster from him. “Yes,” she cried out as her hand laced with his on her belly. “Yours…please,” she practically begged as she felt the pleasure coil low under their hands. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer, this was too hot with him taking her like this and he was too fast. It pushed her faster, always had.

Her fingers laced with his softened his heart, softened the anger. Her agreement of being his though, soothed the jealousy. It was what he’d needed. What it didn’t do, however, was slow him down. He was with her, too close to stop. He guided their laced fingers lower and used her own fingers along her clit as he shifted to pump into her a little faster with a dark sound. “Cum for me,” he growled against her ear. “Scream for me.”

Everything is too much for her to do anything but what she’s told, body arched so that her breasts are pushed more against the glass and her hips take him deeper as her body contracted around him violently. She hadn’t even meant to give him everything he asked for but the sound that came from her throat was nothing if not a scream of pleasure around his name.

That was all he needed to give one last thrust into her as he cried out against her skin, body taut against hers as he empties himself into her. He’s not sure there’s any better feeling than when they cum together, that shared pleasure that brings them oh so high and the feeling of being one. It’s not long for either of them before they’re both against the window, slumped and panting to catch their breath. He didn’t want to, but he slipped from her body slowly and with a low sound. Once free he shifted to lift her and cradled her against his chest as he walked to the bed.

Her fingers rose and brushed along his cheek as she curled into him. There’s the softest sound as her eyes closed after a minute. “I am yours,” she murmured thickly, sated and lazy. She’s glad that he’d decided to carry her to the bed.

He dipped his head and kissed her deeply, her lower lip nipped as he set her down gently on the bed. He settled next to her, stretched out along her body. “I know, Tasha,” he murmured softly against her lips. His hand rose to cup her cheek as he curled her close. “And I’m yours.”

She curled her body against his, half draped on top of him as she leaned into the touch and moaned softly into the kiss. He felt so good, even as her body was still coming down from her pleasure, thighs sticky from his release. “I know. I’ve always known,” she murmured back to him. “My Hawk has tired me out though,” she finished with a soft yawn. It’d been a long night already, with having to work. So that hard fuck had just completely worn her out.

He smiled and hugged her to him, body relaxing under her happily as he nuzzled her hair. “He likes tiring his Spider out,” he answers with a chuckle. He leaned to turn off the light on the nightstand, which settled the room into almost complete darkness. The closet like was still on but neither cared. “I love you, Tasha,” he sighed softly, sleep already inched into his tone.

She snuggled him more, face dipped to rest against his throat and breath him in while she slept. “I love you too, Clint,” she answered as she drifted to sleep.

The words have him hug her a little more, even though he knows she’s already asleep. Those words mean so much to him, rarely said but always in her actions so he doesn’t need to hear them all the time. But he’ll sleep better with them settled in his brain as the last said before they’re dreaming.


End file.
